The EverWorld: Long Lost
by SuperSolomob422
Summary: Two children are surviving alone in the Everworld after their father is lost in an incident involving their dead mother, or is she truly dead? The two siblings, Caitia and Sparke, will do as best as they can to survive. And they may become long lost as well. Rated T (13 Recommended) for gore detail, mild language, and intense emotional sections. Of course it's not rated by ESRB.
1. Out Hunting

**Long Lost Chapter one: Out Hunting**

* * *

Hasten slowly gets up, not remembering why or where he is originally.

His memory slowly faded back, remembering that they had been running considerably low on food for this week. He likes having more food than needs in case of emergencies.

As he gets out of bed quickly, he sees stirring at the quarter of his eye, and looks over to see his two children.

Caitia, who was at the time eight years of age, few months to go until she is nine.

And Sparke, who was slightly older, was ten until one month ago.

They had both been trained throughly to survive without their father, in the event that the would be separated from each other.

Hasten continues on, getting his bow, knife, and his quiver filled with arrows.

He walks, still quiet, through the door about five feet in front of their beds, one bed for each person.

He finds himself in the dining room, the second room out of three of his house. The dining room had a lantern cold and dead on the table, and a white silk tablecloth that had a pattern of yellow flowers, and a mixture of red and blue berries. The chairs had a cloth of leather on the seat so the planks wouldn't be as unpleasant with their scratchy, dry wood.

There was another door to the left front of the table, which was on the far side and to the left. The chairs were on the right of the table, and both the table and the the chairs upon opposite sides of the wall.

Hasten looked around the room, then opened the door, and entered the last room.

This room is long off to the right, and on the long end is the exit, and one each side of the door is a window. There is a chest, furnace, and a crafting table that have their back to the wall, six feet in front of him.

Hasten walks through the door, immediatly a soft breeze ruffles his hair, and the green of the leave reach his eyes. He felt... happy, for the first time in a while.

He runs off at a slower pace, on the hunting trail he had made by flattening grass with a shovel. Into the forest and about an eighth of a mile farther. Until he had spotted deer. He stepped closer, attemping to shoot and stay silent. One of the deer heared a noise, his head immedietly went up, looking around at the forest surronding. She didn't see anything, so she continued grazing on the weeds and herbs.

The deer suddenly had a pain in her neck, and had difficulty breathing. Scared and not knowing what was happening, she ran off into the leaves, branches, and bushes as best she could. Her vision faded and so while running, she hit her hoof and tripped. She broke her leg, and was unable to get up, she was getting choked of air. Until she fell asleep, never to wake up again.

Hasten searched for a good twenty minutes for her, and whe he had found it a wolf had been eating her not longer than 3 minutes, and it's abdomen open and half-gutted. Hasten lunged himself behind a tree as the wolf looked back, thinking it was a bird, she returned to feasting. Hasten shot it loosely in the flank to scare it off without killing it. He recognized her, she had once been human until cursed by a witch for intrusion, though the witch had stolen from her, and she was there to reclaim what she had lost.

Hasten walked over and attempted to carry this deer back to his house, so he could skin, gut, and butcher her for dinner.

He brought it over on a table surrounded by bushes on the south side of his house, the entrance was on the east side so they could view the sunset. He set it down, his hands were drenched in red because of the wolf spoiling it slightly, but once he cooked it there wouldn't be a trace left of the wolves infectious parasites. The smells were rancid, putrid even, but it would always be that way when butchering animals for meat.

Hasten hears footsteps in the house, and Caitia comes out for fresh air, while the air _was_ fresh, it was fresh deer guts.

"I smell the catch of the day." She says, seeming happy despite the stench.

"This is no fish." He replies.

"Well I can see that, nice mess. Was it a wolf again?" She asked, squinting because of the sun in her face. She didn't mind the mess, as she was raised know survival tactics, some of them grotesque, but she was ready to use them as long as it meant going on living.

"Yes, I didn't kill because it was Layela." He said, a slight sadness coming to him.

"Oh..." She says looking down. "I'll go and wake Sparke.".

He looked out up into the blue sky. "Don't get in my way Layela." He thought. "I will kill you if you make me.".

* * *

 **This one is short just because.. well... slow beginings.**

 **Follow, and favorite if you liked it!**

 **Reviews are very much appreciated.**

 **Remember the third chapter is where it gets good, so please continue reading on. Thanks**!


	2. Layela

**Layela**

* * *

The deer had not gone to waste, after he butchered it, he put it in a stew with some carrots, rabbit, cilantro, and some milk for a creamy stew. They all enjoyed it, and afterwards they tended the garden, and planted beets, green beans, and more cilantro. These children worked hard and got paid for it with living.

They had been tired, working all day, So Caitia went to be early. It was around 9:30, but they hadn't had a clock, the only ones existing were celeius clocks. Celeius was a types of magic, also known as ES Earth-Sympathy, this paticular type of ES means speed.

Hasten and Sparke were playing cards to wear their brain down, so they could sleep well. A card smacks on the table "So you finally got me." Hasten says with a laugh.

"Do want to play once more?" He asks, rubbing his eye.

"No, I'm too wore out. Possibly tomorrow once the work has been done." He says, leaning back in his chair to stretch.

"Come on, let's get in bed." He says, Sparke still being silent. Sparke follows him into the room where they all sleep, so if any dangers of the Everworld intrudes on their house, he can protect them. They climb into their beds, Hasten always stays awake until Sparke and Caitia are asleep. But eventually he faded slowly into sleep.

* * *

 **The next day...**

Hasten had already gotten up and gone to the forest to hunt, he had plenty, and they didn't even finish the deer the had the day before. But he felt he had to for some strange reason, he enjoyed it as well, getting to run with the wind and feel as if he ruled over the wilds of the Everworld. This time he stumbled upon a wolf, this one was Layela.

There was other wolves in the forest, but none of them dared to go very close to the hunting trail, Layela was there because she still had a faint memory of this place when she hadn't been a wolf, the feeling was otherworldly for her.

Hasten wasn't seen by Layela, but was heard, and smelled the deer stench slightly still one him, he couldn't smell it anymore though. So because she knew what deer smelled like she turned the way to the east, and that was the direction Hasten had been, ducking behind a rock to stay out of her sight. With a tear dripping off his face, he pulled the knife out of his sheath and readies he heard her get closer, until she stopped right on the rock. He looked up, wondering what had happened. So he burst up trying to hit Layela in a place it wouldn't kill her. She pounced on him from behind, as he hit nothing, and sue started attacking him brutally.

* * *

 **Back at their house a few hours later...**

"Where is he?!" Caitia said as worry took over her mind.

"He must have went farther than normal." Sparke replied.

"But he has never taken this long." Caitia argues.

"Why does it seem you're smarter than me and I'm older?" Sparke asked.

"I don't know. But we need to be prepared if father comes home injured" Caitia says, still slightly worried.

"Okay." Sparke says.

They look around for things to do while waiting, and ignoring their hunger, they knew how to cook well, they didn't want use it because their father was supposed to use it.

They hear walking on the trail, with great happiness they run over to the windows, and see their father. But something was off, he got closer and didn't look at then though the window at them, as if he didn't care for them, he got closer and they saw scratches and blood, but by the time they stopped wondering what was wrong, he was already at the door, and his skin was grey tinted. He was throwing himself against the door before the knew it, and the door did give in, and he walked inside...

* * *

 **OOOoooOOOoooh cliffhanger.**


	3. The Beggar

**The Beggar**

* * *

The two siblings recoiled in fear, as their undead father stumbles closer to get a taste. "Father, what are you doing?!" Caitia says with tears streaming down her face. All he answered with was a series of groans and growls. The both realized what had happened, their hearts suddenly felt heavy, and they choked. They had ran out, while Caitia had pushed Hasten down to prevent further pursuing from him.

They reinforced the door with two chairs and a table, so that he wouldn't ever escape. Nevertheless, even if such a thing had happened to them, night would be falling soon, and the Everworld creatures would be waked, ones you would not want to catch sight of you. So they went to the little cabin along the trail to the city of Nairhym, which was the closest and biggest city near here.

The cabin was 20x20 ft. length and width which was plenty enough for resting, there was a hook one the farthest back area of the right/east wall, this hook had a lantern that was old but still usable. There was several empty storage container that smelled of rusty metal stacked up.

The night was mostly fine, no creatures had attacked yet, or even noticed them in the cabin. Neither one could sleep, Sparke changes his position to his back, and pulls the pillow from under him and onto his head, his head met the floor with a loud pound, and he felt so terrible he wouldn't ever care again if he felt pain, for he had already felt the worst. But he quickly changed his mind about if it was a wise choice to let his head fall onto the floor, when an Urnhog (This is just a hidden Minecraft dimension I made up) bashed into the door with a great strength.

It continued pushing, not repetitively striking, and the door creaked as it did this. The door opened and the Urnhog flew into Caitia, it lodged it's detachable tusk in her leg below the knee, piercing her bone.

The Urnhog had the body of a boar with a green tint, very deep dark red tufts on the tip of it's head

She let put a shrilling shriek, the Urnhog inched back slightly afraid at this point. Sparke darted over and shut the door, he only had to defend it for a few minutes more to ensure no more creatures came through.

"Caitia! Are you okay?" He said, back still one the door.

"..." She sat there, with her eyes closed.

"Please... answer... answer me." He said, as his face began to crumble.

It was bright enough for creatures to be blinded by the sun, he rushed over to Caitia. She had a pale face, and her blood was spread from the impact, all on her bed and clothes. Sparke rushed outside, collecting the dragon's breath herb's blossom, which was a deep orangish red like a flame, and taking a mortar and pestal out of her pack, and crushing it into a fine juice, the juice appeared slightly greener, and was as thick as molten lava. He quickly ran into the cabin, being careful not to spill the juice, he set it down and pulled the still impaled tusk out, this was easy because she was unconscious and didn't struggle. But the sight was hard to bear on Sparke, her leg had expanded and the bone was shattered, and the tusk made it entirely through her leg. Her flushed the wound withe the juice and used the leaves for dressing her devastated leg.

Waiting to see if his sister would live through such a thing was the worst thing any older brother should bear, these were the worst moments of his life, and yet he still wouldn't leave her, she seemed dead already. He thought he was waiting for nothing, maybe just for him to die as well.

Caitia pulled her body toward in a very quick motion, but stopped when it was sitting firmly upright.

"You're awake." He said, his relief very visible on his face.

"Oh.. stop acting like you're not happy." She said, in a weak voice, a growing smile on her face.

"Can't fool you." He says, still missing about his father as he looked at the barren dusty floor boards.

"No you can't, I'm smarter than you." She says with her voice still weak. She rested more, with a smile...

By noon, the large wound had sealed, the dragon's breath herb kept miraculous healing properties. She still couldn't walk, or put any form of pressure onto her brutalized leg, and Sparke had supported her while walking, since the bone had felt no effects of the herb, because it was to hard and the juice couldn't soak in, the bone had on began to connect, so you if she had put pressure on it her muscle would have shifted.

"How did it feel to have your muscle torn apart?" Sparke asks, with his usual look.

"How about I show you?" She asks with a smile coming onto her face.

"Oh, yeah? You couldn't even chase me." He challenges her.

"I could hop." She says.

"Who would chase somebody on one leg, trying to tear apart his leg?" Sparke asks.

"Me." She answers with a nod.

They continued pushing through and going up to Nairhym, they approached a bridge with heavy brush and bushy trees close to it, they hadn't ever gone very far on this trail. As they drew nearer they could see that they had made it to their destination, Nairhym.

Sparke saw a passerby. "Do you know if there is a person the could cure zombification?" Sparke asks, hoping with all his soul that there was.

"No, I'm very sorry but there is no such person." He says, not knowing at all how bitter, burning, and hurtful his words were. He continues on.

Sparke falls down on he knees in a kneeling position, the face of pure shock and pain on his face. Every thing he hoped for and worked for was useless, this much effort should never have been useless, no matter about who the person was.

An old beggar walks across the street to him, and says "With what little money I have a will help you." He says.

Sparke understandably doesn't say anything.

"I'm Fagus, the kind beggar."

Sparke a little calmer, gets up and follows Fagus after he helps Caitia up.

He had white hair and dark brown overalls covering his dirt stained white shirt, and he was in his 60s.

He went a little out of town and a few minutes down the road, saying he was bringing them to her home. But with what their father taught them staying firmer in their heads than ever, they hadn't trusted him. They got to his large but run-down house, he had received once it had been abandoned.

"If one of you needs a bath, or any food, just ask and I can prepare it." He says as they enter his house.

"Well there's one thing that you may be able to assist us with, my sisters leg is broken." Sparke gives him a task.

"I was just tending to that." Fagus answers with a smile.

* * *

 **"The kind beggar, what idiot made that up?!" I say.**

 **I hear distant shouting and yelling, and then a spear starts straight towards my head.**

 **I duck down and the spear just grazes me.**

 **And I hear a faint 'GaH'.**

 **Favorite, and follow this if you liked it.**

 **Reviews are very much appreciated.**


	4. HomeStead

**HomeStead**

* * *

Fagus had opened a part of the wound and dug to the bone, it was horribly painful for Caitia, but he had to insert the mixture of celitivic, water surge, and the dragon's breath blossom for the bone to ever heal correctly.

Most people could not harness Earth Sympathy to use magic abilities, so the ones with out it took up brewing, there were a large selection of plant life, and many powers could be imitated through the mixture of plants, water, and other materials.

Sparke enjoyed either staying and reading to his injured sister or going and helping Fagus outside, who was very much surprised by his outdoor living skill, at such a young age he knew more than Fagus did of survival.

Sparke approached Fagus outside to help him work.

"Come with me, the garden's over here." Fagus said.

"Okay, this garden is impressive." Sparke said with the most care he had ever had while speaking to him.

"Thank you, but do you think you would be worthy enough to help keep it that way?" Fagus asked, as he was old and found it hard to work at recent times.

"Let me show you a few things." Sparke said, getting to the garden.

After they had finished the gardening...

"I saw you talking to that man in Nairhym." Fagus says. "What were you asking that would mean so much as to not talk to me for days after I helped you?".

"Well... that is... I can't." Sparke said, wiping a tear away from his eye.

"You don't need to tell me, if it's that sensitive." Fagus asked in a tone that made Sparke feel understood.

* * *

Sparke, while outside for the first time in a week and not working, took a better look at the house.

It had a white coat of paint that was in the process of being washed away by rain and wind, and was wooden with a stone base and three stories high. The door was facing east toward the rising sun like their house, and there was a fence off of the south wall that extended out a few feet and and turned to loop until the end of the west wall. And starting at the beginning of the west wall and ending at the fence was a garden kept well with herbs and vegetables. And a gravel road coming from the porch which had a tree on either side, and now three chairs out on the porch. Sparke begins to recall building those two for them a day or two after they had arrived.

* * *

Sparke entered Caitia's room and said.

"Are you doing well?" Sparke asks, his voice revealing his hard work.

"Well, I continued this book after you left, reading's all I have to do." She said.

"I hadn't read that book either, I wanted to read it together." Sparke said, disappointedly leaving.

"No, no. It's okay, I can hear the last chapter again." She said, putting her hand on his arm to stop him.

"Do you really care enough that in your limited state, for me you would let me read the last chapter for you again?" Sparke asked seeking an honest answer.

"Yes, I'd like that very much." Caitia said, her voice sounding serious.

He stood there with a grin growing larger on his face. He walk over and grabbed the book to head on reading from the last chapter where he had originally stopped. Caitia paid just as much attention as she had when he read the book for the firstbuilt After he had finished the next few chapters, set the book down, and walked towards the door.

"Sparke?" Caitia asks.

He turns his head halfway back to her.

"I'll be able to walk soon." She informs him.

"That's good to hear." He replies looking back forward with a smile.

* * *

He was more cheer, and worked harder the me, the next few days. He built a coop for chickens, he was planning to go bout getting some eggs to hatch, and they'd get eggs to eat, not as good as back home where we ate venison. "Home" he thought, with a deeply pained tear. He thought of his bed, his books, and his father. And his face hardened, and he tried to convince himself ,"This is home now.".

"I see you've been working harder." Fagus says, as her approached Sparke.

"I was planning to stop working for a few days after she could walk." He explains.

"That's fine, I worked hard living here by myself, I could do it again" Fagus says looking at Caitia sitting on her bed through her window, and she was looking right back.

"I'm glad you are allowing me to do this, thank you." Sparke says gratefully.

"Ah, there's no problem at all." Fagus modestly says.

* * *

The next day Caitia was going to test if she could walk, he was up almost all night thinking of it, it being nearly 4:00 am, he finally fell asleep. He dreamed of people discovering their father in their old house, and burning it down. These dreams were very unsettling, but when he woke up he felt an wave of relief in discovering it was a dream. He still hoped for a way to get his father back.

He got up from his bedroll that he had laid out on the floor, as Caitia took up the bed because of her injury, he hadn't minded at all, he would have insisted for her to take it over the bedroll. He dragged himself across the hallway to Caitia's room.

"Are you going to walk today?" Sparke asked.

"No, it's cold." She answered.

He laughed "Stop fooling around, we're nearing summer."

She giggled and hopped up from the blankets and onto her feet.

"Whoa, easy, you don't want to go through that again." Sparke warned her.

She shook her head and hugged him. Caitia afterwards walked through the hallway and passed by Fagus.

"Ho there! Don't over do it!" He laughed.

"I already got that from somebody else." She said.

Fagus look at her room and saw Sparke standing there with a worried face, Fagus chuckled and continued going through and doing the laundry. Fagus knew Sparke would be working less when she started walking again, to spend time with her. So he prepared for doing as much as he had before they were here.

* * *

They played various games, a Caitia explored their new home better. They had eventually returned to work, as both of the found enjoyment in that as well. But Caitia was a little less talkative like she had been thinking. So Sparke went to her room and asked what was wrong.

"Caitia, you haven't been talking as much as you used to. What's wrong?"

She looked at the ground, not answering what he had asked.

"I can't remember any of my life before you, with you is the only way I know it, please tell me." He heartfully asks her.

"I can't remember either, but I'm still not certain." She says.

"What's bothering you?" He asked desperately.

"Well... you see.." She says "I had a disturbing dream."...

* * *

 **I have a poll in my profile, asking if you would**

 **like me to make a fan fiction of the Everworld's secrets.**

 **Favorite, and follow if you liked the story so far!**

 **Reviews are very much appreciated.**


	5. Truly Happy

**To answer a review I had gotten.**

 **I didn't reveal information on Layela because you're supposed to know as much on the subject as they do,**

 **or until they think about it.**

* * *

 **12 Years later...**

"So, you want me to try it again?" Caitia asked for confirmation quietly.

"Of course, I'm sure you will succeed this time." Sparke whispers.

"Well, I don't want to waste arrows." Caitia says, saying in her voice that she doesn't want to fire.

"It's because the deer's too cute isn't it?" Sparke says.

"No... uh... actually fine." Caitia says, to prove it wasn't to cute.

She steadily draws back the bow with the arrow balanced on the wood, which produced a quiet sound of sliding and stretching. She moves her arm along with her head and takes aim of the grazing deer. She froze her arms in places right when her aim reached the deer, and with a deep breath she released the string, the arrow darted foreword into the top of the deer's neck, which is the best place to hit a deer. It quickly fell to the ground, dead.

"Maybe it was just a little cute." Caitia says, happy at her first successful deer kill.

"Okay maybe you're not as nice I thought." Sparke teases.

Caitia responds with a little giggle, as they walk over the carry the body of the plump deer. They bend down and grab a hold on it, Caitia takes hold of the two front legs, and Sparke the hind ones. They both lifted the deer to take back home.

"What did you eat?" Sparke says, keeping from laughing at himself.

* * *

They had a similar table to the one they used to have at Hasten's house set up at Fagus's house, They carried the carcass over and placed it down on the table, they felt as if they could move very easily, because they carried it for such a long time. Caitia gutted her first fresh kill, and Sparke went over to tend the garden more. Fagus had been to old and sick to continue working at all.

She finished it about 2 hours later, and it had gotten darker, not quite night, but sunset was nearing it's end. She walked over to the door keeping the meat she was to cook on a wooden board, she put the board down opened their dark green door, picked her board back up and went inside. Caitia went and set the raw deer meat on top of a stone extrusion coming from fireplace, the stone extrusion had leather on it as the table cloth and was often used for butchering. She walks down the hallway to check on Fagus.

"He's asleep." Sparke says as she starts off down the hallway.

"Oh, well I won't bother him." She walks slowly over to a barrel, grabs a handful of funded nuts, and heads outside, she stopped and turned to the right on the porch, and tossed the nuts toward a small wooden structure, which had a thin ramp leading down from a hole in the front.. Almost immediatly, four chickens ran out to catch sight and eat the nuts. She smiled because she thought the nature of them was funny. She felt, for the first time in 12 years, that she was truly happy.

She walked back in after watching the chickens peck at each other over scraps. She was tired and went to her bed, which was made by Sparke eleven years ago, before then they slept on bedrolls on the floor. Her bed had a smooth silk-like blanket laying upon her other thick and warm blanket. She laid in it, the worst part about this time was Fagus's condition. She worried about him, as her second father, and as her friend. "But I knew this wouldn't last forever." She thought with great sadness, and began to cry.

Her thought's line was broken when she heard a knock from the door. "You can come in." She said with a mostly normal voice. She didn't want him to see her like that, so before he peeked his head in the door, she wiped away her her tears and rubbed her cheeks.

Sparke walked over and sat on her bed's soft silky blankets.

"Fagus will most likely not live through this, I think both of us knew that this would happen." He said in a sad voice.

"I know that, just please try not to talk about it." Caitia said as she looked away.

"He could be gone at any time though." Sparke said.

"I know, I just can't help but be upset." Caitia said looking back.

"Just so you remember, there is only a chance he could become undead." Sparke said with a warning voice.

In this world, there were no skeletons nor zombies, just undead. The long dead were skeletons, and could have any of the many Everworld materials in the form of a weapon, or piece of armor. The undead would examine the equipment slowly to see if it was hard enough to fit their needs, but some stayed in their same clothes from at the time of their death. And there was only a chance for some unlucky soul to come back to this world, deranged, and feral. The younger and healthier was likely to become undead, but it was unlikely for Fagus to be corrupted.

"I'm still scared, now could you leave?" Caitia says looking back farther away.

Sparke understood she was hurt, and knew how she felt, he felt the same, but was better at concealing the worst of his emotions. He had lost his two of his his parents and remembered every been bit of it, but Caitia was to young to remember, but since was young this deeply affected the way he acted as he grew older.

"It's fine, I'll leave you alone." He said as he walked out and quietly closed the door.

He walked out through the hallway and sat on a chair. He gathered his thoughts, he thought of his mother, of whose name he had almost entirely forgotten, but he still remembered her face perfectly. He thought hard until he was in a meditative state of mind, he thought deep back into the painful memories of them with their father, how they complained and didn't know what they had until it was lost, along with many other memories and objects. He ignored these thought because at this point they only brought anguish upon them. He thought deeper and harder.

 _...her name.._

 _...what was the name that held this face?_

 _...it..it was.._

 _..._

 _...it was Layela_

"Layela." He spoke quietly.

"Layela." Caitia said with a depressed low voice, standing at the mouth of the hallway."With her golden blonde hair and sea green eyes...".

Sparke quickly looked back and saw her staring at him. "You remember her?" He gasped.

"Her soft voice and ominous glow..." Caitia said with a tear rolling her face. "I remember her face perfectly."

* * *

 _ **Cough cough! Oh wait is it over?**_

 _ **A distant voice calls "Yeah!".**_

 _ **O, well I have more information regarding Layela in future chapters,**_

 _ **and I'm most likely going to be releasing the next chapter**_

 ** _within 2-5 days, 5 would mean that I worked hard on it, and I still don't want to keep you waiting._**


	6. Heart Recovery

**Sorry it took so long I was busy with animation and games.**

 **Hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

 **Review answers.**

 **MorganLeFay: Caitia is 20, and Sparke is 22. Fagus ain't dead yet.**

* * *

Caitia and Sparke had always known of Layela, the oddly familiar wolf. But Sparke had never thought Caitia had remembered her as their mother. What was stranger was that they both remembered her perfectly, as if her face was imprinted in their mind, they were even very young, Sparke was 3.5 and Caitia was 1.

Sparke asked her questions of the current subject. Apparently she knew she was a wolf, and even knew how it happened, though she was never told how it happened, Sparke didn't even know that.

"How, I didn't even know how she was formed into a wolf, but some how you do." Sparke said with sheer amazement and worry clearly written on his face.

"I don't know, but now I wish I didn't know about her." Caitia said.

They were inturrpted by a bang on the door of one of their rooms, both of their head's attention turned to there. And the apporched it slowly. They could clearly hear wheezing from the other side, and scratching on the door.

Caitia fell to her knees looking down at the ground as soon as she noticed something. Sparke was confused.

"Caitia? What's wrong?" He asked worried.

"That room, that's Fagus' room." She replies in a small cracking voice.

Sparke realizes what has happened, and falls knees on the ground as well. They where both clearly crying, and they didn't know what to do next. They couldn't sleep with Fagus in there like that, but they would never destroy something so dear to them, but it was time to let him go now.

Sparke, with horrible hurt in his heart, bravley stood back up less than a minute later,and went out through the door. Caitia wouldn't move at all from her spot, she just sat there and listened, knowing what he was going to do. She would try not to stop him or flinch. She stood back up bravley with Sparke now at her side carrying a sharp iron axe for his job.

He slowly stepped forward, his trembling of anguish and sadness audible. He put his hand on the knob of the door, and began turning it. He did it until he heard a click, the door darted open from the weight of their undead adopted father, Sparke slew him and didn't even look up.

The now undead fell down near Caitia's feet, but this caused her to see his face again as she was looking down. Tears seemingly flowed out her eyes, and she fell to her knees once again, and saw his face closer.

She cupped her hand on his cheek and saddly said "Goodbye." with another tear.

* * *

The next day Caitia woke up In her bedroll as before, but this time she felt like she didn't want to wake up, but she wasn't going to ensure it herself. She felt as if it was only a dream, but she knew it wasn't, but wished with all her mangled heart.

She shed another tear, and got up. Hoping it was a dream, she went out her door, she saw no blood nor body, there was a big possibility that Sparke cleaned it up and buried the body, but this gave her hope.

With her mood changed she darted into Fagus' room. She opened her eyes, and looked, there was no Fagus. She realizes yet again, this was reality.

She ran over and rested her head and arms on his bed, with her arms as pillows. She sobbed there and fell asleep, passing into another dream.

* * *

Sparke was outside, amongst the trees, with his bow. He learned from his father how to hunt, but he preferred his own way. He would jump from tree to tree chasing his prey with swiftness.

The forest near them had mostly suplar wood trees, they grew moderately high and had magnificent dark green leaves, and rough grey-brown bark.

It was untouched for years and years, at least every 50 feet the was a fell tree, and moss was very abundant in their forest as well. They had also hudwood and nharwood, which resembled dark oak and birch woods from the Overworld.

He would jump and mount them or stab them with his knife, depending on the size. He would then, for the larger ones, attempt the direct the creature straight into a rock or tree. Then shoot it's head with an arrow, depending if it broke it's neck or not.

This way may have been more dangerous, but it was what made his life exciting. He always had wanted to befriend a deer, but he could never do that while he was killing them for food.

He had just brought back a deer, so now he was just outside, feeling guilty for Fagus' death, and still feeling terribly devastated about it.

He cried, but he knew it was too late. So he jumped from the top of that tree, and ran away as fast as he could. He spotted a figure running beside him, but he looked he still couldn't make out what it was. Him having looked away from where he was running, he tripped, and fell unconscious.

* * *

Caitia woke back up, it was midday now and she had a headache, most likely from dehydration. Her arms were wet, she wasn't sweating, those were tears, and the covered up and down here arm, and soaked the bed.

Her hair was wet as well. She stood up, wobbling across the room over to the door, her sight was blurry, but she continued down to the compromised kitchen.

She dried her arms and had a drink, she could see clearly again, but still had trouble walking due to her having just woken up. She walked over to the door and stepped into the room, she hadn't opened the door because she opened it when she still hadn't fully woken up. Caitia looked around at his bed, seeing again the painful sight of how he wasn't there.

She searched around in his room for things that would be useful, she saw a few tools, materials, and other things which most likely were old family heirlooms. She searched through the chest, as he wouldn't need that anymore. She found paintings of older people in his family, they must've been richer than him.

And she found old clothes, notes and a chest with the two siblings names on it. She took it out of it's place it was in and inspected it, it had a keyhole, but it was unlike any other keyhole ever seen by her before, it had a very complex design with what looked like plants and branches. And the chest had a loineaum frame, which is a highly valued metal in the Everworld. So she waited there to show Sparke the odd chest.

* * *

Sparke felt something, he couldn't hear or see in this moment, he felt something heavy, slightly like rubber pushing down onto his chest. Then he couldn't, he felt he could start to move but didn't as he didn't know what would happen if he did, he also noticed his painful headache, he thought he must have struck his head on a log and was knocked out.

He still couldn't see or hear, but only a few seconds had past since he gained back his consciousness. His sight faded in, and he could hear faint ringing. He slowly got up, and checked is body for wounds, other than a few bruises he was fine. He could also could hear again now.

He looked back up, and around. To his surprise there was a wolf there sitting to his right, it was Layela, but she wasn't feral as before, she looked intelligent and like she knew him. But at first Sparke was frightened, his bow was over about 10 blocks. He couldn't outrun a wolf while crawling to try to get his bow. He just stood very still while keeping his hand on his knife, and his eyes on the wolf. He knew how wolves worked, they don't like to attack while the prey is like directly at them. But Layela wouldn't attack in this state of mind.

She walked over to him casually and bit hold of his sleeve and tugged on it harshly.

So he got up, grabed his bow and wondered what the heck he was doing for following a wolf who used to be his mother, but he did it anyway.

She brought him throughout the great forest they were in, to a cave.

"Where have you brought me?" Sparke says curiously. "Now I'm talking to you, even though you can't respond." He says.

Layela gets slightly upset, but signals for him to go in.

"Okay, okay. No need to yell at me mom." He says as he hesitantly walks inside of the dark cave.

* * *

 **Thumbs up for cliffhangers.**

 **No we don't do that here?**

 **Okay.**

 **Favorite, follow, like and subscribe!**

 **We don't do that here either? Shoot.**

 **Review and comments are always appreciated.**

 **Who cares anymore where what's used?!**

 **...**


	7. The Creatures

**I'm trying to make this chapter better instead of releasing it faster.**

 **(Quality over Quantity.)**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoy it, (Or even read it.)**

* * *

Sparke walked into the cave that Layela lured him to, a purple-tinted light shone in the room he entered. It was more tidy than what you'd expect for a cave. There was barrels of nuts and dragon's fire blossoms, some herbs and teas. Puzzles, knitted clothing and blankets, and bookshelves. There was enough books to read for 10 years to have finished all of them, and at least 20 puzzles, and enough clothing for a village to have no more dying villagers from the frost. The was a chair with a book and reading glasses in the center of this room. Sparke walks forward and looks around at the room, he glances back at layela, she wouldn't go inside. He hears the noise of clattering behind him, and he quickly darts behind some barrels to the left of the entrance while readying his bow. Now he looks from behind the barrels with his bow loaded. He keeps aware and looks quickly around, it may have just been wind or a mouse, which wouldn't be uncommon as it's a cave. He caught a sound from a passageway off to the right of the room, and he kept his bow steadily locked onto it.

A coal black humianiod creature with a fox tail pulled him up from the barrels and threw him, he landed on his bow and broke it. He grunted while getting an arrow and sitting upright, he pointed the arrow at her. She stopped attacking to ask "What are you trying to do, young man?". Layela barks, but yet still hesitates to go inside. Sparke doesn't answer, he just sneers at her with hatred. "Are you sure you don't want to tell me?" She answers, with her voice more foul than the last time. Sparke sits there all the same. "Very well... Elemuntea Nocerea Tennamea!" A dark flame materializes from thin air and rushes towards Sparke, he throws the arrow as a spear, and dodges the flame as well as he can, but he was struck. The arrow struck the creature's left shoulder. Layela whines and runs in, as she goes in, she started bleeding from all over. And the creature was occupied by the arrow that was lodged in her shoulder. Layela succesfully takes him and retreats. But halfway back home she passes out. Sparke crawls over and pets her soft fur as it blows in the wind.

With his remaining energy he searches for a sharp peice of flint, to fell a young tree. He catches sight of some flint under a leaf. He grabs it, and looks forward at a fine young Suplar tree. And walks over to it, slowly cuts through it's wood, and the tree begins to fall. And he takes it and creates a shelter for Layela and himself for the night.

* * *

Back where Caitia was, she awoke in a chair with that odd chest chest from their 2nd dead Father's items. She had drifted while waiting for Sparke. She opened the curtains to see it was now early morning, and the door wasn't locked so Sparke had not yet returned. She gazed back out at the world from the door, and saw a wolf a short distance from the fence, looking very aggressive. She took up her crossbow, as she couldn't take Sparke's two daggers. She rushed up to the roof, and shouted at it, threatening to chuck her sword at it. It ran frightened off, though it seemed a little weird for one to be scared so easily.

Catia now let her guard down, and suddenly a wolf viciously attacked her, biting her shoulder. She let out a cry and dropped to the ground, grabbing for bolts for he cross bow to stab the wolf. As she reached for them on her back, and the wolf dug it's claws into her flesh. She fought harder, stretcher her arm a farther though more painful length. And the caught a grip of one. She quickly put it on it's throat, as she did that it scratched down her side with it's dug in claws. Caitia pushed the bolt into it's throat as she screamed in anguish. The wolf fell off of her, trying to breath. She crawled to the ladder to get down, and fell down the ladder. She was hurt badly, and reached for the dragon's fire blossom to heal her wounds, it didn't work very quickly, but it's the best they have. So she got to her bed and rested until Sparke returned, she was deeply worried still, this would be a second day he hasn't returned.

* * *

Early in the morning Sparke was awoken by a shrill scream. He got out of the shelter and went over in the direction, he saw a pure white being with a long hair on her head, but a fox tail, she was being attacked by the unexplained hostile wolves. He stayed a distance from which he was hidden. She said "Silence." and the solve stopped attacking her, and Sparke looked closely at where they had been biting, and saw no blood, not even marks. He approached her as she was softly petting the wolves. He prepared his bow, and from behind her he asks "Who the hell are you?". She gasps and looks behind her and right in his eyes. He looks at her soft lavender eyes, as she observes him, "I don't remember making you." she states in a playful tone.

Sparke was very confused by this, "Make me? Who are you?" He says lightly loosening the grip on his bow.

"Well, you see this forest? The ground? The sky?" She says "I made them 2456 years ago.".

"Who are you?!" He questions.

"I am Lycielya, creator of the Everworld and glitch." She says.

"Wh-" he prepares to ask another question before he's cut off.

"I think you should go help Caitia." Lycielya says and points behind him where their house is.

He quickly runs and jumps over the gate, goes through the doorway, and searches for her. He finds her beaten down by wolves still in her bed while the wounds are still fresh.

"It's okay, you'll be fine." He whispers in her ear and smiles. In her sleep she smiles too. After he's sought to her wounds better, he goes back outside, and looks around for Lycielya. But she and her wolf are nowhere in sight. Sparke though a bit, and remembered that creature that looked like her very much. But it had very deep ye!low eyes that seemed to glow, with red markings all along it's coal body. There are many questions he still hasn't touched quite yet, but they all have their answers.

* * *

Layela makes an appearance the next day, inside Caitis's room. Sparke opens the door and is completely surprised to see her sitting by the bed, he greets her with a soft pet. Caitia wakes up and sees her, but knew she was bent down and pet her too.

"When did she start acting like this?" Sparke asks.

"In the early morning two days ago." She answers plainly.

"I wonder why." He wonders for a few seconds.

"I see you got some fun too." She said, gesturing towards a bruise from that creature tossing him.

"Yes..." He faded back into thought.

* * *

 **A**

 **...**

 **W O T...**

 **...**

 **I LEFT THE MICROWAVE ON!**

 **That doesn't sound good...**

 **...**

 **And those creatures are not furries, I don't like furries get out of here oh herd.**

 **Favorite and follow if y** **ou enjoyed!**

 **Reviews are very much appreciated!**


	8. Azeizle

**A/N: Back again with another chapter.**

 **Planning something real big soon.**

* * *

"Pound!"... Sparke groans as he rubs his head. He had woken up and hit his head on the low ceiling above his bed. It was still night, but he gets up to go and see something. He takes his bow, with some arrows. He walks over and opens the door, and continues to the outside. He looks up, and see the glistening EverWorld sky.

He then does what he got up for. He treads into the forest, and deeper. He looks around for quite a while, seeing nothing around him but boulders and broken sticks. He goes in yet deeper, still searching. He sees a light behind him flare up, seeing his shadow. He looks being him and he sees it just fly away, so he chases it. Dodging rocks, logs, and flying bugs. It darts on the other side of the tree 8 meters in front of him. He runs over to inspect the tree. He sees nothing.

A sword comes from behind. He is grabbed and restrained, and a sword is put against his throat. He stays still. And waits. He couldn't see what it was, and he didn't remember seeing it coming when he looked being the tree. Then the strange being spoke.

"Oh, look. I have caught the animal who smote my shoulder, and caused it pain. It doesn't like that." Said the black being with red markings.

He quickly realized that she wasn't going to spare him. He slowly put his hands up to his head level. He grabbed the arm holding the sword and kicked her stomach. He proceeded to hammer her head with his new was paralyzed for a bit, and drops her sword. She kicks at him, but he grabs hold of her leg, and flips over her, and kicking her feet causing her to all. She flies up quickly and says "Elemuntea Ingtea!" causing a sparke in her hand, making a concentrated flame bolt. She speeds at him with her fire fist forward. She gets close and Sparke grabs her arm, and uses it as a center of balance, he flips over her, still holding her arm, causing her to turn over, he uses her arm to slam her on the ground. He then uses her own fist still wiith fire to strike her multiple times. She was losing her temperment and blasted him away, she came towards him with herr cuts and bruises.

And Sparke attempted an escape. He ran through the dense forest, dodging obstacles again.

She yelled "Movre Inpedienea!" And Sparke's running ceases, and he is held still. The being takes up her sword.

"Little animal try to run, little animal hurts. But, you are a little animal no more!" She thrusts the sword foward.

And a voice yells "Elemuntea Fulaurea!" A magic bolt of lightning fires at the sword and knocks it out of her hand. Luckily jumps from a tree and grows wings to prevent a hard impact, the wings degenerate back into her body. "Bloom!" Lyceilya yells. The sword picks itself up and shoots toward the being.

"Movre Starea!" The being yells, and the sword halts. "Movre Lanauea!" and the being begins dissipating into a foul mist.

Once she's gone completely, Lyceilya runs over to Sparke.

Sparke says "I thank-".

"What were you thinking? You knew she lived this deep!" She cuts him off.

"I don't even know what she is!" Sparke says back.

"Fair enough. If I tell you you'll stay out of the deepwoods?"

He hesitates for a second.. "I swear it." Sparke ensures her.

"Okay, she is Azeizle, created when this Everworld was. And as vile as a Surrisk. She wants to use my creation to make all Minecraft dimensions into one world, the Neverworld. She thinks that the power I used to make this world is good. It is truly evil, I was using it for good! She thinks it would take the best parts of each world and put them together to make a paradise. But it will only cause chaos. She will kill anything that opposes her. She is the dark goddess of the Everworld, and I am the light one."

Sparke understood all she had to say, and had no further questions.

"Now leave!" She yells as she runs off into the trees.

He looks at her as she sprints off into the distance, he begins leaving. He notices a shiney object lying on the forest floor. He bends down closer to observe it more in depth. It has a flat cylinder peice with a stem coming out of it, the stem led to intricate designs and curves, it was quite strange. It was in the same spot Azeizle had disappeared in. It could have dropped from her as she left. He takes it along with him, in the case of it being useful in someway, she must've had it for some reason.

He honers his agreement and leaves, with the object...

* * *

He then returns to see how Layela and Caitia are doing. He walks in the front door, and goes over to the hallway, and Layela is sitting on a chair.

He chuckled and says "Still quite human aren't you?" .

She barks.

He laughs again and enters the room Caitia was in. She was sitting on her bed reading a book, with that small sized chest to her side. She looks up at him and smiles,

"I don't believe it's possible what De'rey did, it would take lot of courage and strength." She continues reading.

"He was avenging the only friends he once had, who they killed , for their own amusment." Sparke tells.

He walks over and sits on the bed, "Not all people are like that. There are wretched and bitter ones as well. And they spare no one."

"I know, father could never stop telling me how the world was, well at least this one world." She replied.

"Nothing more caring than that." He says.

She saddens slightly, "I suppose... It annoyed me a bit then. But now I truly miss those times." She says looking back at him.

"Me too, but this world isn't always going to be right, it has many faults." He say plainly.

*Ching ching!*. The object from earlier fell out of his pocket, and hit the chest with a bump. He picked that up and said.

"Oh, just something I found in the woods, strangest things out there."

"Wait! Let me see that!" She said, excitement obvious in her voice.

Sparke handed it to her, and she looked closely at it.

"It'll work!" She picked up the chest and put it in the keyhole. She turned it and the locks on the three sides snapped off. The chest Fagus left them was opened.

She opened the chest. And inside was a pair of Lava Ruby daggers, and an Infinium Sword. The daggers were for Sparke, and the Infiniumm Sword for Caitia.

"Wait, if he had these very rare objects, why didn't he sell them? He wouldn't havee been so poor." eCaitia questioned.

"I have a friend in a very similar situation, he was bound to those weapons." Said Lyceilya who apeared behind them.

"Who are you!? Get out!" Caitia yelled at her, picking up her new sword.

Sparke grabbed her arm gently, "It's fine.".

"This must be your sister. A pleasure, your brother is a true warrior." She holds her hand out for her to shake.

Caitia does so, "Yes I am his sister, who are you?" She lets go.

"I am the creator of the Everworld." She says.

"Oh..." Caitia replies, confused. She sets the sword back down gently.

"Sparke, we're going to need your help soon. Fagus told me something once, he would search for a commander for the fight against Azeizle. And I beleive he found a good one, he was one of our commandes once, but grew old, and if I had not ridden the weak from my ranks, the soldiers we have collected would revolt, they're not all exactly kind souls." Lyceilya tells him.

"I knew nothing of this." Sparke replies.

"You must at least consider it! You're obviously the only one with enough sympathy with the Everworld soul to help! The way you fought Azeizle told me all about you, you're the key to saving the Everworld. Otherwise that obsessed fool would create chaos!" She says pleadingly.

"I am uncertain, how could I be different? I don't understand it all." Sparke says.

"But you must! I was robbed of the power to do anything!" She says.

"Fine, but in the end, I must be returned here to my sister." He says.

"That's fine." Lyceilya says.

He turns to Caitia, "I'll be back, goodbye for now."

"Wait!" She says and hugs him tightly. "I don't understand." A tear comes from her eye.

"It's fine I'll be back."

She hands him her sword, "Remember me for then, I won't need It, Layela wil protect me."

"I won't need it either, take it back please, I could not go knowing you'd be unsafe." He says.

"I'm not taking it back." Caitia says.

With pain he says "Very well, don't make me regret it Caitia." He says.

A portal opens behind him.

"Bye." He says.

He's sucked in along with Lyceilya.

She's left there, she sits down on there on her bed. And starts reading again. She looks at the empty chest. And takes a small painting she made for him, and puts it in and locks it again, putting it on the desk by her bed...

* * *

 **Next chapter's a big one.**


End file.
